


Chance

by brandiq_maybe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cutesy stuff, F/M, Jealous Dean, just a lot of Fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandiq_maybe/pseuds/brandiq_maybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been traveling with the Winchester brothers for three months. I don't really have a chance with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Hope it's better than my last work hahaha

It was a bit of a problem, if I’m honest. I couldn’t stop it, I knew that. Three months ago, I joined the company of the Winchester brothers. Of course I knew who they were, though I wasn’t a part of their world. I had studied supernatural creatures and myths all my life, but had no desire to join those whose lives revolved around the existence of these creatures.

That was until a tall, floppy haired handsome man came grinning at my door, asking about some ancient symbol he had drawn on a napkin. I was hesitant to help him, but he asked politely again and again, his playful hazel eyes sparkling. Cautiously, I had invited him in. What I wasn’t expecting was the man who stepped onto the doorstep behind him. Gorgeous green eyes, a bright smirk covering pink lips, all on a face with defined cheekbones and a strong jaw. I’ll admit it, I was speechless. I had been flustered with the taller one, but this one… I knew right then he was going to be a problem. I assisted them with their symbol search, and everything was fine until a demon appeared, and destroyed my house, barely allowing me time to pack a bit of clothes and valuable possessions. The men killed the demon, and as scared as I was, I couldn’t help but admire the way these two worked together in perfect harmony. That’s when I realized who these two were. The Winchester brothers. Sam would be the taller one, a warrior, supposedly highly intelligent, Stanford material. the one who (apparently) whenever he slept with someone, that person died. Dean, brave, the warrior, and his reputation preceded him, too. I could have kicked myself. Of course I’d fall for the man who has slept with a woman in pretty much every town. As much as I hated it, that didn’t stop me from smiling back when he met my eyes and grinned at me. And somehow, I ended up on the road with the infamous Winchesters. 

And that’s where we pick up the story tonight. Three months, over a dozen creatures “ganked” as Dean liked to say. We decided to stop somewhere in Southern California at a bar to relax. We got a table near the dance floor and sat down after getting our drinks. The last three months had done nothing to stop my feelings from growing for Dean. and somewhere along the line, Sam had found out. We had become best friends over the months. Once it shocked me when, he driving, I in the passenger seat, and Dean passed out in the backseat, I smiled back at Dean’s sleeping form and Sam made some comment about “oh, just get back there with him.” I had blushed and denied extensively as he just grinned at me. Finally I gave in to his claims, swearing him to secrecy. Sam and I joked all the time, and Dean joined in sometimes. Other times, though, I would feel his gaze on me, but when I looked, his eyes were somewhere else. I would look over when it was just he and I awake in the Impala and he would look over with a smile on his face. He always seemed so much sweeter than I would have expected from the womanizer stories. He also teased Sam and I constantly, sometimes a little bitterly. We always just shrugged it off, though Sam sometimes had a smile on his face. We just went along, our awkward but comfortable trio. And that’s how we found ourselves tonight, at this loud bar. We all had a beer and were sipping, talking and laughing. 

“Excuse me, miss?” A voice interrupted me. I turned to see a man grinning at me. 

“Hello. Can I help you?” I smiled, friendly at him. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to dance?” He asked, confident. I would have loved to, but then I shot a quick glance at Dean who had fallen silent suddenly. I decided not to risk him thinking I was into someone else.

“I’m sorry, but my friends and I were hoping to just hang out together tonight. I’m sorry.” I flashed a bright smile at him. He shrugged, a little crestfallen, but he smiled. 

“No problem. Have a great night.”

“You, too.” I smiled as he disappeared into the crowd. Thinking that was the last of that, I continued drinking my beer and joking with the boys, including Dean who continued joking now. But three guys and one girl asking me to dance later, I politely refusing them all with the same excuse, I was more than a little confused. “What is going on? It’s gotta be you guys.” 

“What?” Sam asked incredulously. “How is it our fault you kept getting hit on?”

“You two are too handsome, so you attract all these people, but then the guys lose their nerve and ask me instead.” I reasoned out loud, smiling at their shocked faces. “And the girl couldn’t ask you either. It makes sense.” I laughed. Sam laughed, too, calling me crazy. Dean just chuckled lowly, and shook his head. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Sam reassured, “that’s why.” I giggled self-consciously, and pushed him off balance.

“Whatever, Winchester.” I said to him and he pushed me back, retaliating. I giggled nervously as I lost my balance. Dean’s strong hand rested on my waist suddenly, bracing me in case I fell. My heart raced and I could feel the blush rising. Too soon, he removed his hand when I got upright again. 

“Seriously, why don’t you dance with any of them?” Sam asked, taking a drink. 

“Guess I’m just waiting for the right one.” I spoke wistfully, chancing a glance at Dean. He was sullenly staring at his beer. Sam shot me a sympathetic smile. Four more guys asked, and all I politely declined. “You guys need to stop being handsome pronto.” I joked, and Sam laughed, but Dean was angrily taking a drink of his beer, same as he had been doing since those guys asked me. I shot him a confused look. “Dean? Are you okay?” I laid a cautious hand on his arm. He looked up and forced a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, beautiful.” His voice was rough as he called me by my favorite of his pet names for me. His green eyes searched mine for a moment, then he looked back down at his beer. 

“Hey, wanna dance?” Sam extended his hand to me. “You might as well dance once before the night’s over. Who knows when we’ll be able to do this again.” I shot him a smile.

“Okay.” I took his hand and stood with him. I looked back at Dean and saw him nursing his beer. “You okay, Dean?” I asked cautiously. He didn’t look up at me this time, just grunted in the affirmative. Sam led me onto the dance floor. We joined and started dancing. “Is he okay?” I asked Sam worriedly. He cast a glance at Dean’s figure. 

“Yeah. He’ll be fine. I think.” He spoke. He shrugged as we danced across the floor. The dance floor wasn’t very crowded so he could spin me. I relaxed and just let myself have fun with my best friend. I giggled as he dipped me, then we danced a bit more. The song ended, and Sam and I headed back to the table. The empty table. I looked around, dreading to see him with another girl. “Where’d he go?” Sam asked, looking too. Then I spotted him. He was leaving through the door of the bar, and he looked downright pissed. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him, Sammy, okay?” I stared at the now-closed door. 

“Man, now who am I gonna dance with?” He joked. More worried about Dean, I scanned the bar quickly. Finally, I spotted one. I grabbed Sam’s sleeve and dragged him over to a beautiful girl sitting alone in the corner. She smiled shyly at us, and her eyes widened a little when she saw Sam. Sam smiled brightly at her. I leaned in so she could hear me. 

“Hi, this is my best friend, Sam. I was wondering, would you like to dance with him?” I smiled, friendly. She nodded cautiously but happily. I grabbed their hands and joined them. They both blushed brightly. I gave Sam a grin and a push towards the dance floor. He chuckled at me, then smiled at her.

“Sam.” He introduced himself as they walked towards the floor.

“Kate.” She answered back, smiling. I smiled at their backs, then turned to the matter at hand. I made my way through the crowd, and stepped outside into the fresh air. Scanning the parking lot, I saw a few couples going at it, smokers, a group getting high, and- there. Leaning against the Impala, staring up into the sky, arms crossed tightly across his chest. I walked quietly up to him, and leaned against Baby, too. I looked up at the stars.

“Why’d you follow me?” His voice was rough, not looking at me. 

“You’ve seemed upset all night. Are you okay?” I asked, studying his handsome profile. He didn’t look down. 

“I’m okay.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, right.” I spoke and he looked down, surprised. “Come on, three months and you think I don’t know when you’re upset?” His eyes stared deep into mine. Neither of us spoke for a long moment. “Really, Dean. Tell me, what’s the matter?” My voice was softer this time. I was trapped under his gaze. 

“You.” He spoke finally. I tilted my head, confused. 

“What?” I asked. 

“You. You’re what’s the matter.” He spoke, still staring into my eyes. Shit. I thought, my head running through things I might have done. I couldn’t think of anything. My confusion must have still have been evident, because he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He broke my gaze finally and stared back up at the stars. “I know you know my reputation.” He spoke into the night air. “I’m the one to find a beautiful girl, sleep with her, then leave.” I nodded, staring at his profile. “But now here you are. Smiling, laughing, flirting, but never with me.” I stared, confused. “I understand about you and Sam, honestly. But it just pisses me off to see you two so happy. Joking, flirting, dancing. You guys look so happy together, and..” he paused, “you deserve each other. He deserves you.” I couldn’t help it, I started laughing. Quietly at first, then louder, until I couldn’t stop giggling. He stared, angry. “What the hell is so funny?” He asked indignantly. 

“You.” I controlled my giggling. “You thinking Sam and I are together.” His brows furrowed in confusion.

“What? You mean, you’re-” He stopped. “You’re not-?” I started giggling again. 

“No. We never have been. Sam’s my best friend, Dean, that’s all.”

“Oh.” He stopped. I stepped in front of him, probably a lot closer than I would ever without a burst of courage. He stared down at me. I smiled shyly. 

“I’ve never known you to be jealous, Dean.” 

“Well, I’ve never really had reason before.” He spoke plainly. 

“Dean,” I stopped, “I need you to know.” I paused, nervous.

“First,” he interrupted me, “I need to tell you something. I might possibly… be in love with you.” I stopped, my eyes widened in shock. I was silent for a long time. His eyes grew worried. 

“W-what?” I finally got out. His eyes pierced into mine, then softened.

“I love you.” He spoke softly. I blinked in confusion. Then, I smiled. 

“You love me?” I asked wonderingly. He nodded. “Well, that works, then, because I love you, too.” I laughed weakly. His eyes grew wider.

“You do?” He asked in shock.

“Always have.” I smiled lightly. He laughed out loud, startling me. Then his strong hands connected to my waist and spun me around. I shrieked and giggled. He rested me against Baby, hands still on my waist, leaning in. My breath caught, staring at him. Those eyes asked me a silent question. I smiled invitingly. He smirked, and brought one hand up to cup my face. He slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes as his lips melded with mine. I brought my arms up to encircle around his neck. I couldn’t believe it. Three months of daydreaming, and here I was. We moved deeper into the kiss, his hand on my waist holding me firmly, while his warm body pressed against mine in all the right ways. The hand on my cheek lightly stroked it as he licked my bottom lip, tentatively asking for permission. I gladly gave him entrance, winding one arm from his neck to run my hand through his hair as he tasted me. We broke apart for air finally. I stared into his eyes again, seeing everything I wanted there. I leaned in, and kissed him again, softly. He responded enthusiastically, and I deepened the kiss again. We were leaning on Baby, hands on each other’s waists and in each other’s hair. I smiled against his lips and felt his answering smile. 

“Finally.” Sam’s voice startled us. We broke apart, but his hand stayed firmly on my waist. Sam grinned at us. “Y’all have been complaining to me for three months. Glad you finally did something about it.” I giggled, and Dean chuckled with Sam. 

“How was Kate?” I asked. He blushed. 

“She’s great. I actually am gonna go back and dance with her again, just thought I’d check on you guys.” He dashed back inside.

“Who’s Kate?” Dean asked, swinging back in front of me.

“A girl I set Sam up with in there. They’re cute together.” I smiled and Dean chuckled again. 

“Good for him.” He leaned in and kissed me softly. “Hey, so how about a dance?” He asked slyly. I laughed.

“I don’t know, I was waiting for the right one.” I teased him. He pretended to look offended, then smirked. 

“Well, don’t know about you, beautiful, but you seem to be the right one for me.” He winked. I smiled back.

“Okay.” We clasped hands, one of his hands still possessively on my waist. We walked inside and onto the dance floor. We spotted Sam dancing with Kate.

“Cute.” Dean commented, then swept me into a dance. “She doesn’t hold a candle to you, though.” He smirked. I giggled, caught up in the dance.

“Sure, whatever, Winchester.”

“No, really, what Sam said earlier. You are gorgeous. And you’re mine.” His boyish grin lit up his face. I kissed him lightly and we kept dancing. We swept across the floor. 

“Dean, I want you to know, I’m not going to sleep with you tonight.” I took my opportunity to explain. “I do love you, but I know your track record.” He looked affronted, then pulled me close, and grinned. His grin was almost dangerous.  
“I know. Don’t worry, we won’t do anything you don't want to do. And, if you just can’t resist,” he whispered his words into my ears as he slid his hands down my sides to rest them on my hips, I blushed brightly and my heart picked up the pace, “then you can know for sure that there is no way in hell I will leave you. Ever. I love you. And I swear I’ll be here in the morning. Even if you can’t resist.” He emphasized the words by swaying his hips tantalizingly. I couldn’t help but lick my lips. Damn him. His smirk showed he saw. I smiled at him, and started my own teasing, swishing my hips back and forth. His eyes followed my hips, and when I looked at him, he bit his lip in appreciation. I was stunned by the sexiness he put into just that one movement. He met my eyes and pulled me closer. So, maybe I couldn’t resist him, I thought as he kissed me, soft but full of passion. Oh, well. I’ve got a million other chances to resist after this. Maybe a lifetime of chances. I smiled at the thought, and Dean smiled back, that boyish grin. A lifetime of Dean. Sounds pretty good to me. I thought as he dipped me in time of the music, winking at me.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm I liked it so I don't care what yall think haha just kidding but seriously I like this except it feels a little too fanfiction-y. oh well that's the point I guess haha well okay bye


End file.
